


A for Aoi

by redmustang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmustang/pseuds/redmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late in the studio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A for Aoi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a dear friend, Missy, four months ago.

The deadline for GazettE presenting their new songs with each other was just around the corner. For Takanori, ideas were hard to come by at this point of time. He had absolutely no idea what to write about. It wasn't because he didn't know what to write about. To put it simply, he didn't know _how_ to express himself through his words.  
  
The intervals where he found himself struggling with what to create came around scarcely, but when they occurred, Takanori was almost always in this sort of dilemma. Many of the times he was in these sorts of states, could easily be explained because of certain things he was going through at those times.  
  
This time wasn't exactly the same, not that any of the other times had been the same as the one previously.  
  
In a movement, Takanori heaved himself up from the desk he had been working at and proceeded to move to the studio room with the piano in it. It was late at night, the other band members were more than likely already to have gone home. The last one there with him that night had been Kai, who was helping him finish the song (or trying to). Rather than press his fingers to the keyboard right away, Takanori's fingers dragged over the shiny white keys silently.  
  
 _Why_ did he have so much trouble writing this time?  
  
His question was answered when his index finger landed on a particular black key. The treble A#.  
  
A for Aoi. Aoi for Yuu.  
  
Takanori pressed down on the key, then slid down to the A natural. From there, he moved to playing the A minor chord. The sound produced was one of his favorites. Just the way the chord crunched, but had a hauntingly beautiful sound to it.  
  
Again, his fingers pressed down, and now his left hand joined. In no time, he was producing an improvisation from that simple chord. The root of his melodic inspiration… was the very root of the chord name, the A minor chord.  
  
The sound of the piece was sad, expressing the previous interval of musician's block. That was the time he had first taken note of his feelings for the raven haired man.  
  
He had been so close, but so far. Like a star in the black sky, he shone bright, hot, brilliantly, but to Takanori, he was the source of his empty wishing. He was who set the hope alit in him, just like the first star of the night could do so to a child.  
  
Yuu could be oblivious and only noted things if he really took his time to look. It wasn't in Takanori's favor to have that simple deductive skill directed in his direction. He wasn't sure if he even wanted that to happen. If Yuu knew, but never liked him back, what then?  
  
The petit man shoved the thoughts to the back of his head. But they subconsciously escaped him through the music. His chords crunched even more, turning the sweet melodic minor piece to a diminished, and in turn, swerving the music to pitches that gave the piece a dark feel. That is, until Takanori started thinking about Yuu again.  
  
For example, when Yuu's eyes would flicker in his direction, and shown that creased smile in Takanori's way. The gestures Yuu would use that fooled Takanori to believe they were meant just for him, and no one else.  
  
The melody switched to major chords, producing brighter, more open sounds than both the diminished and minor chords had.  
  
He wondered if ever Yuu thought of him. He wondered if Yuu ever picked up on little things about him just as he had about Yuu. With all of these thoughts in mind, Takanori's fingers moved to produce music according to his current thought process.  
  
The music continued, playing until he returned home to the very first chord he played. Rather than play it as he had, he inverted the chord, bringing harmony to the finale of the piece. Once the last note was struck, Takanori felt himself finally easing up from his sitting position and into a more comfortable one. He felt better, and he had to admit, the piece turned out better than he had expected. Too bad he didn't record it.  
  
However, the sudden that scoff came from behind him startled him. He wasn't expecting anyone to be there at the studio with him, especially that late at night; the trains weren't running past 12AM.  
  
Without budging, Takanori kept a level head, took a deep breath, and gave a laugh, "What?"  
  
"Mm," the smooth voice, that was coming from behind Takanori, suddenly sounded so much louder than the piano, "That was an incredibly creative piece you improvised there," the soft chuckle unmistakably belonged to Yuu, "I bet you didn't record it."  
  
Not only was Takanori feeling a wave of embarrassment sweep through him from the fact that Yuu had been listening, but because of the fact that his heart was thumping so hard in his chest that he swore he would explode. He was sure that Yuu could hear it, and he could already see the accusatory smile on his lips, calling him out on his thoughts and everything he was and has been up to that moment. But…  
  
Takanori didn't turn around. To put it simply, he gave a soft snort, adjusted the scarf he had been wearing, and took a breath, "I'd be impressed if you told me you actually remember more than half of what I just played."  
  
Yuu, who sometimes seemed to throw his knowledge of personal space when he was around Takanori, took the liberty of sitting beside him, hip to hip, and scrutinized the shiny keys. It was almost as if he were trying to remember where Takanori's fingers had weaved over to create the sounds.  
  
"And what if I did? Can I get something in return?"  
  
"Don't know," he gave his signature sniff, trying to pass off as nonchalant while throwing him a sideward glance "I'll treat you to anything you want?"  
  
"Coffee for two." There was a warm smile on his expression, the curve cutting the bottom half of his face, and the way his cheeks rose from his expression was proof enough for Takanori.  
  
"You act as though you've proven to me that you remember it—"  
  
To his surprise, Yuu's right hand pushes past Takanori's chest to reach the treble keys, following the movements of how Takanori had previously played his own improvised piece.  
  
"Proof enough?" his voice held amusement, and Takanori could feel his cheeks heating up from embarrassment.  
  
  
"Maybe," he paused, and then got up shortly after a few seconds flew by, "Let's get you that coffee—"  
  
Yuu grabbed him by his arm, pulled him back, and pecked a kiss to his cheek.  
  
"Always so troublesome, Shiroyama." He snorted, feeling a warmth in his chest present.  
  
"Me? You don't say."  
  
Once he got up, Takanori grabbed Yuu by his shirt collar and tugged him down to eye level. The look in Takanori's eyes nearly scared Yuu for a moment, had it not been for the fleeting kiss Takanori pressed to his lips. "Yes. I do. Now shut up and let's go get that coffee you asked for."


End file.
